


Apparently, I'm Depressing Over Your Death

by Yuval25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blogger - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Case, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Denied, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, John Watson's Blog, John-centric, Lestrade - Freeform, Letters, Longing, Loss, Mrs. Hudson - Freeform, One Shot, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Sarcasm, Short, Slash-ish, Solved, Therapy, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, ella - Freeform, kind of, not really - Freeform, skull, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says goodbye.<br/>Grudgingly, John sets to do the homework given to him by his therapist; writing a letter to Sherlock Holmes.<br/>"I don't know why Ella told me to write this. It's not like it would make any difference. You'd still be dead."<br/>Basically, John's too proud to actually admit he misses Sherlock, so he ends up calling him an idiot and excessively using sarcasm.<br/>'Cause he's a soldier.<br/>But even soldiers break sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, I'm Depressing Over Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really to say about this one.  
> Just... it sort of wrote itself :)  
> I hope you enjoy the extremely pained-but-won't-say-so John I tried to portray here!  
> *Reviews are LOVE!!*

~~Dear Sherlock Holmes,~~

~~To: Sherlock Holmes,~~

~~Dear~~ Sherlock,

I just got back from the therapist. She told me I have to write you a letter. I'm familiar with this kind of therapy, actually. But you probably already knew that, deduced it from the fact that I don't take sugar in my coffee or something.

Molly won't speak to anyone. I saw her at the funeral, and she said a few words, but that's it. I went to see her afterwards, to pick up your stuff – they let me have it after the forensic team did their thing. Don't worry – Anderson wasn't allowed anywhere near your things. Anyway, Molly insisted staying with you all the while. I think she even slept at the mortuary at some point. You really didn't appreciate her enough. I heard from Lestrade that she doesn't let anyone look at your body if she is not present.

Lestrade called the other day, asking me to help out on a case. You would've been proud – I yelled at him for not doing his job and being an idiot. I haven't talked to him since.

You would have liked the case – supposedly murdered man in a stranger woman's house, doors and windows locked from the inside, no body and no woman present. Figured it out yet?

They actually found the victim two days ago. It was in the papers. It took them ten days. It turns out that there actually was a body, and it was hidden in some sort of an old tunnel under the house along with the killer.

The killer had died of blood-loss after the victim stabbed him with a kitchen knife. The killer (he hadn't really gotten around to killing anybody, but I guess he did kill, in a way) had fallen on top of the victim and she couldn't get out from under him, so she died of dehydration. It must have been torture, to have had died such a slow, painful death.

She had suffered from Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and her carer was out of town visiting her sick daughter. The killer was the carer's daughter's biological father, who was schizophrenic but was diagnosed only three years after he donated his sperm. He mistook the victim for the carer and dragged her into the hidden tunnel and tried to rape her. There are no living witnesses to question, but the police think he didn't notice the knife (it was a rather large knife) because of his illness. His flat-mate said that he sometimes skipped his medicine and he had to remind him, but he forgot to a couple of days before the incident.

I can't help but think that if you were still alive you would have solved it in minutes, and the victim would still be alive. Even if it had taken you three days, she would still be alive.

~~Do you see what you've done? You selfish bastard. You didn't kill only yourself, but also all of~~

I don't know why Ella told me to write this. It's not like it would make any difference. You'd still be dead. It's not like it's helping, either. It's just making me feel a whole lot worse.

I don't know what your brother's doing. There have been more political resignations and even one murder – police think it's natural causes, but Mike told me that Molly's started juggling around with a lot of undetectable poisons like the one Moriarty had used to kill Carl Powers. Also, I've found some old article where the deceased had said, and I quote, 'I have seen how the government works, and I, like you, would like to believe that everything works properly, but that is not the case, as certain people whose names I will not reveal seem to be under the belief that they can do whatever they want, use whatever governmental resources they can get their hands on for personal affairs.' Personally, I believe ~~your~~ someone might have taken that statement to heart. ~~That is, if he had a~~ I didn't believe that someone to be capable of carrying out such extreme actions, but who knows what he is up to. Your death might be affecting him more than you think. Thought.

On a different note, this letter is almost long enough to get Ella off my back so that means I'll soon get to go back to 'depressing over your death', as she put it. But she's wrong. Depressed people don't do much of anything. I do things. I had tea with Mrs. Hudson, and I talked to Sarah yesterday.

And I talk to your skull. Not always, just when I want to talk without having someone talk back. And the skull doesn't talk back. I've checked. I'm curious, though, when you were still using did it seem like the skull was talking? No, sorry, that was rude. Ignore that. Well, don't. You need to hear this. It's good for you. That's what Ella said. You need to admit that you're not really 'fine, thank you'.

God, I'm writing to a dead man. At least you can't talk back. Kind of like your skull. Mrs.Hudson still cleans it once a week, by the way. I think she might just want to talk to it, too. I know I do.

~~Well, this has been nice. Let's do it again sometime. Or not.~~

~~ Sincerely, ~~

~~Dr.~~ ~~John Watson, RAMC~~

Sincerely,

Your Blogger.


End file.
